The Prank War
by MarvelLuver
Summary: <html><head></head>In this short(ish) story, Natasha and Clint have a prank war, can you guess who wins? Clintasha!friendship No real ships, but you can imagine whichever ones you wish! Includes Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier! Enjoy!</html>


The Prank War

**Before you read, in case anyone is interested, this story will probably be around 1-3 chapters.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**PART 1 \/**

Natasha and Clint were in the training room, knives and arrows piercing the center of the target over and over again.

"Hey... Where'd this come from?" Clint picked up his bow's case, noticing a blue sticker on the lid that read, "Go to the kitchen."

"I'll be right back," Clint mumbled, then punched in the kitchen button on the elevator panel.

The elevator sped upwards, then stopped and opened up onto a floor with a stainless steel kitchen.

Little did he know, a red haired assassin had re-booted the dumbwaiter to travel faster than the elevator.

"Tony?! Why'd you leave a sticker on my bow ca-" Clint yelled, looking around for someone to ask about the mysterious note, when a certain Black Widow dropped down from the rafters onto his back and yelled, "GOTCHA!"

"This is _not _funny!" Clint yelled back, tossing her off his shoulders.

She gracefully landed on her feet, "Then why am I laughing so hard?" She was giggling so hard she was gripping the bar stools for support.

"You're so on," Clint barely whispered, but Natasha heard.

She straightened up and nodded politely, "Prank war commence."

Clint smirked, then with a devilish grin he entered the elevator once again.

**PART 2 \/**

"And that's how you send someone a text," Steve was instructing a confused looking Bucky, who was carefully holding his new Stark Phone on the palm of his hand.

"It seems complicated, why don't people just send letters anymore?" Bucky wondered.

"I ask myself the same question everyday," Steve wrapped a friendly arm around Bucky, who rolled his eyes playfully, "Letters are so much simpler!" Bucky raged, feverishly tapping on the "send" button on the screen.

"IT ISN'T WORKING!" Bucky yelled finally.

"The screen doesn't pick up metal, James," Tony's smarty-pants voice waltzed into the room, pointing to the metal arm that Bucky was attempting to click the send button with.

"So I have to use my right hand to click on the phone?" Bucky questioned, looking confused once again.

"Yep," Tony nodded smartly, then continued onto the room he was headed, his workshop.

"I have to ask Tony about a few things, keep trying, okay?" Steve told Bucky encouragingly, Bucky nodded and kept pounding on the small device.

Steve walked out of the room.

"Humf!" Bucky heard a noise come from the vents.

"Stew-pid teeny tiny vents!" Bucky heard an upset voice from above him. He assumed it was an intruder, who else would be crawling around the vents of avenger's tower?

He grabbed his gun, pointed in at the ceiling, and shot off a full round of bullets from his old-fashioned pistol.

"GAH! Wha-! Stahhhhppp!" Bucky finally recognized the voice of a certain archer.

"Sorry!" He yelled.

The ceiling caved in from the extra weight of Clint, along with the damage done with the bullets.

"You just be glad I wear a bullet proof vest," Clint groaned at Bucky, who seemed to be hiding a smile.

"What happened?!" Tony and Steve ran into the room and found the predicament as laughable as Bucky did.

All three of the people who didn't fall from the ceiling were laughing so hard, while at the same time, asking Clint why the heck he was in the vents in the first place.

"I was sneaking up on N'Tasha," Clint explained, removing the dented bullet proof vest that Tony had designed for him.

"Well, I guess you'll need a new one..." Natasha's voice came from the broken vents.

Her room was a few feet in the direction Clint had been heading, so she had probably heard the whole thing.

"I concede!" Clint yelled back.

You could hear Natasha's devilish laughter a mile away.

**I wrote this story at the request of "weiner_soldier" on instagram.**

**Hope you liked it! And for those of you who love marvel, and have instagram, go follow him! He has a great profile! And incase you'd like to keep up to date on other things I do, my instagram is "Chocomoco2001".**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, if you did a favorite, follow, or review would be greatly appreciated!**

**-MarvelLuver**


End file.
